Christmas Happiness
by bluerain2blue
Summary: When Christmas come Roy and Riza's daughter wakes them up for presents. She gets a special gift but what's the real surprise? Okay, this might go in a contest... Might. Anyways read the Author's Note and Merry Christmas! ROYAI!


_**Christmas Happiness**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue**_

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little girl around the age of 4 yelled, running into her parents room. "Wake up! Wake up! Santa came!" The black haired man grunted and turned toward the blond haired woman sleeping next to him, this cause the small blond girl to jump on the bed and shake them both. "Come on, come on! Up, up, up!"

The woman sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Alright, alright. Roy? Wake up."

Roy pulled the dark red cover over his head and said. "Five more minutes, Riza."

"No, daddy!"

Riza smiled and pulled the cover off of him. "Come on now. Ria's got up so early for this. You want to see her open her gifts don't you? You can take pictures."

"You take 'em." He mumbled into his pillow.

Ria then jumped on to his back. "Daddy!"

"OW! Ria!" Roy yelled.

Riza picked her up off of him, setting her next to him. "Ria don't do that. You hurt your father."

"Sorry daddy." She replied, looking down.

Roy sat up, rubbing his back with one hand while the other was one his little girls blond hair. "It's fine, just don't do it again."

"Yes daddy." She smiled up at him. "Now can we go! I want to see what Santa brought!"

"Alright, since I'm up." Roy said. "Want a piggy back ride down stairs?"

Ria nodded, happily, and climbed on her father's back. "Yay!"

Riza smiled as she watch the dark haired man with only pants on carried their daughter on his back and whispered. "He's just as excited as she is, isn't he?"

---

Riza smiled as her daughter opened her first gift from Santa Claus and tried not to laugh at Roy taking tons of pictures. "What is it?"

The little blond jumped up and ran over to her, showing her the gift. "A water gun! See mommy! I told you Santa would get me one!"

She smiled at her. "Yes, you did. Show it to daddy so he can take a picture of it."

Ria turned to him with her gift in front of her, Roy took the picture, then said. "What about the rest of them?"

She ran back over to her pile of gifts under the tree and opened another, finding a new blue sweater. "Mommy. Do you think it's pretty?"

Riza nodded. "Yes, very much."

She smiled and put it down with her toy, then opened another. "Daddy! Look! I got gloves like yours!" She held up the white gloves with his alchemy sign on it, they were obliviously just regular glove unlike her father's.

He snapped a quick picture and said. "Yes, now you can help me at work."

"Yay!" She yelled, happily.

Riza laughed lightly and said. "One more left until you and Elisa give each other gifts."

Ria pulled the box closer to her and it moved slightly. "Mommy! It moved."

Roy and Riza both laughed at this and Riza said. "It did? Well open it and see what it is."

Ria pulled off the red ribbon holding the lid of the box close, slowly opened the top of the lip, and then screamed happily when a small puppy jumped out at her. The small brown puppy licked her face and barked causing Black Hayate to come out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Ria pushed the puppy back and said. "I got a puppy! Santa knew what I wanted the most!"

Riza smiled and petted her own black and white dog, when it came to her. "Yes, he did."

Roy took a quick shot, put the camera down on the wooden side table next to the couch, and then over to his daughter, bending down next to her. "So what you going to name her?"

"Maki." She said, petting her new puppy.

"That's a good name." Riza said and smiled. "There's one more gift."

"Really?" Ria said, excitedly.

"There is?" Roy replied, confused.

"Yes." Riza smiled at them and said. "Ria, your going to have a new brother or sister soon."

"What?!" Both Ria and Roy yelled and ran over to her.

"Really?" Ria asked.

"Yes." She moved her hand to her stomach.

Roy, then, pulled both of his girls into a hug and whispered in Riza's ear. "This is the best Christmas ever, love."

*

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: Short… Very short… I don't know if I like this one at all…. It's not that great…. Hm… I don't think this one has even a shot at winning but what the heck there's always a chance right? If I enter it… I'm going to try and write another and see if that's good. Anyhow! Yes, Ria is back from my other fanfic, I liked her so much she's back but this one has no connection to that the other fanfic. Hope you all enjoy. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. May God bless you.


End file.
